


Rage

by Scarletwolf



Category: Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Laura's POV, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, canon sadness, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwolf/pseuds/Scarletwolf
Summary: Logan told through Laura's rage."There's a rage in her, and she doesn't know anything else."





	

There's a rage in her. There's always been a rage building within.

 

Laura didn't know much outside the lab she was made in. The other kids were the same. They were created for the sole purpose of being weapons and she was fine with that. At least, she thought so until the nurses broke her and her peers out.

 

After Gabrielle's death, she'd met a little old man who called himself Charles and the man the files said was her DNA successor. His name is James and he's all kinds of fucked up; even more than her. Despite this, she'd sensed an aching familiarity in his own rage.

 

There's a rage in her, and she doesn't know anything else.

 

When those men come looking for her, they come when she's in the middle of eating cereal (something she'd never had before but it tastes good and Charles said he likes it too). She sees some of the men closing in on her and she watches them, guarded. One man pulls out thick handcuffs. They always underestimate her.

 

There's red in her vision as she attacks, leaping from the chair and cutting the man with the handcuffs down with one swipe of her claws. She swivels and hops over the table to take out another man before he has time to pull his trigger- not that that would have saved him.

 

It's almost too easy to take these men out, she thinks as her claws stab through another man's skull. She feels nothing for the bodies falling like useless logs; only a deep seeded anger.

 

It's not a minute until all of the men who'd come inside are dead in pools of their own blood. Laura calmly walks back to the table, grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. She's almost to the door when she stops and backtracks to pick up the handcuffs.

 

What happened outside was another flurry of gunshots, blood, and more dead bodies. Her DNA successor drives the limo at quick speed toward any exit he can find and Laura helps shield frail, old Charles from the hailing bullets. One bullet lands in her arm and Laura screams in pain, pulling away from Charles to suck the bullet out before it heals.

 

Somehow, they make it out and away from the men.

 

(Though she thinks they should have stayed and killed them all.)

 

There's a rage in her, but it's calm.

 

Charles is nice.

 

He likes to talk on and on about stuff Laura doesn't really care about, but he lets her ride around on his wheel chair and when he smiles at her, it's genuine. He tells her a lot about the mutants that he taught. He tells her about a man named Erik who had different ways of helping mutants but was ultimately Charles' friend. He tells her about her DNA successor, who'd left earlier with growled instructions on giving Charles pills in one hour.

 

She remembers once, one of the nurses told her and the other kids about her Grandpa who made silly jokes at dinner and told old war stories.

 

Laura thinks if she had a grandfather, she'd want it to be Charles.

 

Their peace ends when men in black, holding guns come storming in and Charles has a seizure.

 

There's a rage in her, and it's sorrow.

 

All Laura can do is scream and growl as she struggles in the handcuffs. This man, this killer who looks like Logan but isn't, is carrying her down the stairs like barbeque and Laura wants to kill. She tries to dig her claws in him, but her movement is limited.

 

This. Man. Hurt. Charles.

 

She will kill him.

 

They run into Logan downstairs, who had come rushing in. He takes one look at her, though, and rushes upstairs calling for Charles. There's a small part of her that's disappointed that he didn't go to her but it's quickly overtaken by more rage as she screams and screams and snarls.

 

She gets dumped on the wet grass when this Not-Logan gets distracted with fighting these stupid men who'd come for a fight, and then with Logan. Laura's not watching, though. She's still trying to break free from the handcuffs, and she doesn't even notice the truck with the Bad Men blowing up behind her.

 

The fight ends when the man with the horses- the one that gave them food- runs Not-Logan through spikes and shoots him over and over again. He keels over dead after and Logan walks over and lifts her up with ease, depositing her in the passenger seat of the car. 

 

Laura's still snarling her head off, not sure what else to do, and when she turns her head, she sees Charles' dead body in the bed of the truck and her snarls turn into screams of anger and sorrow.

 

She only quiets when Logan cuts off the handcuffs.

 

She misses Charles.

 

She's never felt this way before.

 

There's a rage in her and an instinct to protect her pack.

 

Laura doesn't know how the Bad Men found her and the other mutants. All she knows, is that one minute they were walking toward the border and the next, there were gunshots and people were screaming all around her. Rictor was screaming at everyone to run and Laura took off with the rest of them.

 

She wanted to stay and fight but there were too many of them. One by one, she could hear her friends getting caught. It made her angry, her instincts screaming at her to stay and fight.

 

Then her ears picked up a different sound. It was familiar and it filled her with hope. Sure enough, Logan came charging in, veins popping and a war cry ripping through his lungs as he cut the men down to size. Laura didn't hesitate, following in his lead and helping him kill all these Bad Men and rescuing the others.

 

And then Not-Logan steps out of the truck.

 

There's a rage in her, but the pain of sorrow is worse.

 

He's dying.

 

There's so much blood and part of a tree sticking out of Logan. Laura's tears are spilling over as she desperately grasps at her dad's hand.

 

He's gasping out words, but it's quiet and blocked by the blood in his lungs. She sniffs and holds his hand tighter.

 

"Daddy…" Laura whimpers. The word rolls off her tongue easier than she'd thought and she wishes she could have called him that sooner when she sees Logan's eyes light up just the tiniest bit. He lets out one more, shuddering breath and then stills, eyes blanking in death.

 

It hurts. There's a sharp pain in her heart that won't heal. She wants her daddy back. Laura's aware she's sobbing over him, calling out "Daddy…. Daddy…" over and over again. This isn't fair. She doesn't want this.

 

It takes Rictor, Bobby, and Delilah to pull Laura away from Logan's body. Everyone helps build a stone grave for him and Laura manages a speech before she's sniffling again.

 

They can't stay there long. Even if the Bad Men are dead, there are more dangers awaiting them if they stay in one place for too long. Eventually, everyone starts to walk to the border.

 

Laura takes one long look at her dad's grave, turning the cross over until it's an X, before following.

 

There's a rage in her, but she locks it away in her heart with the memories of Charles, Gabrielle, and her daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inconsistencies! I've only seen the movie once so far.


End file.
